


Tanakoi

by HeadFullOfCanons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Stupidity, Trying to be funny, Unrequited Love, ennotana - Freeform, oh so many rare pairs, slight hints of many other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Now that Tanaka's best friend is, lets call it busy otherwise, he feels a little lonely. Of course his teammates notice, which is why Kinoshita and Narita decide to set him up with someone. Can this even go well? And what's up with Ennoshita suddenly?





	1. Setting up people (the dork edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little something, I hope you guys will enjoy. Includes many rare pares and people being stupid.

„And you will never believe what happened next...“  
Tanaka Ryuunosuke stood next to Nishinoya Yuu, his best friend, in the gym and told him about his weekend. The Volleyball training hadn't really started yet, giving them some time to talk to each other, which lately they hadn't done much.  
Tanaka was just about to reach the punchline of his little story, when the door to the gym was opened, claiming Nishinoyas full attention.  
„Sorry, I'll be right back.“, the Libero said, interrupting the story of his buddy, before dashing towards the door jumping the person who just entered.  
Despite his surprise due to the sudden attack Asahi easily caught Nishinoya in his arms, after all the Libero was a lot smaller and therefore also lighter than himself. Without hesitation Nishinoya pressed his lips against Asahi's, whereupon the wing spiker blushed and set his boyfriend back on the ground.  
„I thought we said to hold back in public?“, Asahi muttered, his cheeks still slightly flushed.  
„C'mon, everyone here knows we're dating, no need to hold back in front of these guys!“, Noya declared, loud enough for anyone in the room to hear, but the others just ignored it. With a small sigh Tanaka turned away from the two. 'Right back', would probably still take some time. For about a month Asahi and Noya had been dating so far and while Tanaka was of course happy for his friends, he was now missing someone to talk to.  
Looking for someone else to tell his mega awesome story, Tanaka joined Kinoshita and Narita, who were sitting on a bench together.  
„Hey guys...“, Tanaka started the conversation, but he didn't really get any further because Kinoshita already interrupted him: „No, we don't want to hear your super cool story, you were shouting it loud enough just now.“  
Tanaka opened and closed his mouth a few times, but he couldn't come up with a good reply, so he just got up again to look for someone else. His next victim was Hinata, the orange haired boy had always hung to his Senpai's every word.  
Kinoshita looked at his teammate with a thoughtful look, as Ennoshita joined the two on the bench again. He had just returned form a short talk with Daichi, the current captain whose place he would probably take next year.  
„Don't you think Tanaka has been looking a little lost, ever since Noya and Asahi started dating?“, Kinoshita asked suddenly. The other two looked at him without saying a word for a moment, before both nodded.  
„Maybe he should just get himself someone as well, but he will never manage that on his own...“, Kinoshita thought out loud, „Maybe we could set him up with someone, but the question is who.“  
With a grin on his face Kinoshita turned to face Ennoshita to ask him for suggestions as to who they could set Tanaka up with. However Ennoshita just jumped back on his feet, his face slightly red and walked away quickly.  
„What's up with him?“, Narita asked, seemingly confused. Kinoshita shrugged, before changing the topic back to finding Tanaka a cute girlfriend. „Well the girls in our year already know what a giant dork he is, so we can forget them...“  
Pensively Kinoshita watched the entrance, through which the two managers were just entering the gym. The beautiful third year Shimizu Kiyoko, followed by the younger Yachi Hitoka, who was trying to hide behind her senpai's back. Eventhough the small girl slowly got used to the members of the Volleyball club, she was still shy by default, making her very dorky and also somewhat cute.  
Kinoshita gave Narita a nudge with his elbow. „I think I might have an idea.“


	2. Making plans for dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its me again. This chapter is kind of feels heavy and also the start of the great misunderstanding plot. Gotta love cliches.

Kinoshita and Narita had spent every free second of training sticking their heads together to discuss the totally genius plan they had come up with. By the end of training everything was planned to the last detail, now they just had to get this started.  
In the locker room Kinoshita tapped Tanaka's shoulder with a bright smile on his face, to attract his attention.  
„Hey, Narita and I thought it would be fun if we could do something together. You know, to cheer you up a little since Noya is busy otherwise. We thought maybe the amusement park, we wanted to check that out anyways“, Kinoshita suggested, doing his best not to let his actual intentions show through a smug grin. Judging by his facial impression Tanaka wasn't too impressed with the idea, so Kinoshita quickly added: „Maybe we could invite the managers...“  
Tanaka's face lit up suddenly and he nodded enthusiastically, before loudly declaring: „Yeah, I'm totally in for that, I'll go ask the girls right now!“  
And with these words he dashed out of the locker room, to still catch up to the managers.

Still completely unaware of his friends’ actual plan Ennoshita made up his own explanation, based on what they had said so far and he somehow came to the wrong conclusion. The way he explained this matter to himself Kinoshita and Narita must have somehow uncovered his biggest secret and were now trying to get him to confess.  
And yet, Ennoshita had been so sure no one had noticed. He tried everything to hold back, cover up the way he felt. He tried to hold back with telltale glances, restrained himself in every way imaginable and yet they had somehow noticed them. His feelings for Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
Ennoshita had been crushing on his best friend and teammate for quite some time in secret. No, actually more than just crushing, more than just attracted to him, maybe even more than just in love. Ennoshita had always been a person with a lack of self-esteem and when he got the feeling to not really getting anywhere with something, he gave up on it. Only from Volleyball he couldn't completely turn his head and Tanaka was to blame for that partially.  
That Tanaka, who, every time the self-doubt started screeching in Ennoshita's head, yelled over them loudly, without even noticing how much he helped Ennoshita by doing this. Of course he didn't notice, he never noticed anything with his stupid pining on Kiyoko. But apparently the others had noticed and now that one had noticed, soon the whole team would know.  
So Ennoshita decided, that if Tanaka was going to find out anyway, he himself wanted to be the one to confess to him at least. But he would need help for that and he only knew one person, with any actual experience in dating, he could ask in this kind of situation.

After Ennoshita had explained the whole situation to Nishinoya, the Libero got, for his standard, almost awfully quiet and stared at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. Ennoshita caught him right after the training had ended and after making it very clear, that it was very important, Nishinoya parted ways with Asahi early to stay behind in the gym with Ennoshita.  
„Well, Ryuu sure is an idiot when it comes to these things“, reckoned Nishinoya, still avoiding to look directly at Ennoshita. As a reaction Ennoshita hung his head and started to inspect his shoelaces with sudden interest. Noticing the mood of his teammate Nishinoya gave him a -maybe a little too rough – pat on the back.  
„Don't worry, we'll think of something, Ryuu may be an idiot, but he’s a nice idiot, so things will somehow turn out okay, even if he rejects you!“, due to the volume of Nishinoyas voice, Ennoshita was sure that at the latest now the whole team knew.

After the two had finished their one-on-one talk, they went to the locker room. Exactly as Ennoshita wanted to open the door, it was opened from the inside and almost smashed into his face. Before Ennoshita could even react to that in any way, he heard Tanaka shouting him a „Sorry“, while running by. Kinoshita and Narita watched the sprinter, both with a smug smile on their face.  
„What's up with Ryuu?“, Nishinoya asked the two. They exchanged conspiratorial looks, before Kinoshita started explaining, still with a smirk on his face: „We're setting him up...“  
„With Yachi, namely“, Narita added.  
For a moment all four of them exchanged looks, without saying a word, Narita and Kinoshita still with smug smiles that slowly melted upon noticing their teammates shocked expressions.  
„Not good?“, Narita asked.  
„Definitely not good!“, Nishinoya answered and was just about to explain those two all the facets of their stupidity, when Tanaka suddenly came sprinting back towards the group, his fist raised in triumph.  
„Shimizu ignored me, but Yachi said yes!“


	3. Spying level: Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and in this chapter I bring you another implied (rare) ship

Five minutes after Ennoshita's whole world collapsed, Tanaka left together with Kinoshita and Narita. The three excitedly discussed all the things they would do at the amusement park. Ennoshita on the other hand still hadn't moved an inch and stared into space with a dead look in his eyes. Nishinoya had placed on hand on Ennoshita's back an waited – exceptionally calm – for the other to regain his composure.  
After another moment of silence Ennoshita shook the hand off of his back and went back into the by now completely deserted locker room without saying a word. Nishinoya jumped around him waving his arms around to get his attention.  
„Oi, listen to me, it isn't all as bad as it may look. Don't worry about it too much; it will all work out somehow. I mean you could just...“  
Nishinoya's gush of words was interrupted by a single glare from Ennoshita. Once he was done glaring he let out a heavy sigh and picked up his bag.  
„This is no use, I give up.“, he muttered, looking down on his shoes. As a reaction Nishinoya gave him a pat on the shoulder that was just a little too enthusiastic.  
„Ey, don't think like that, everything is gonna be alright. We'll figure something out... um...“  
Nishinoya looked around the room, looking for an inspiration for his masterplan.  
„Hey, why don't we just follow them and try to sabotage the date? That would be so funny! Can I invite Asahi? We wanted to check out that park anyway. That's okay with you, right?“

Yachi dug her hands deep into the fabric of her skirt and screamed on the inside while Tanaka's older sister swiftly maneuvered the car around the bend. The three boys on the back seat didn't seem to be really bothered by the driving style and chatted happily.  
But back to the beginning. Yesterday afternoon after practice had ended Tanaka had dashed towards her out of nowhere, while she was about to go home with Kiyoko. Tanaka had asked the two, if they wanted to go to the amusement park with him and some other guys. In her excitement Yachi had agreed, before waiting for Kiyoko's reaction. She was so happy about the opportunity to spend time with her beautiful senpai. Then Kiyoko rejected and Yachi's entire world crumbled into pieces. But it would have been impolite to say no after she had already said yes and now she was here.  
Tanaka already explained that his sister would only be their driver, although she would go into the park as well she wouldn't hang out with the rest of them. Apparently she would meet up with a friend. The way Tanaka stressed the word friend made it pretty obvious what he meant. So Yachi would be alone with several older boys in an amusement park for a few hours...  
She was pretty sure, someone would die.

On a bank near the entrance of the local amusement park three young men sat next to each other, their faces hid behind shades and each one of them wore a cap on their head, the peak of the cap pulled as far down as possible to further hide their identity. The smallest of the three happily sucked a soda flavoured Popsicle, while the other tall boys around him exchanged looks. One of them seemingly suffering, the other apologetic. The whole scene gave of the impression of an older brother who was forced to take his younger brother to the park and somehow convinced a friend to tag along. At least that would be easier to explain, than what was actually going on in that scene.  
Just now another group a teenagers walked past them, led by a tall blonde girl, that suddenly switched into a sprint while loudly yelling „Akiiiii“, before she threw herself into the arms of a tall boy with honey blond hair, almost knocking him over. The other four stood around for a moment, as if they didn't know what to do with themselves now. They stuck their heads together, talked for a moment before they waved at the couple – completely ignored by the lovebirds – and went into the park.  
The small boy with the popsicle jumped up immediately from the bench, almost knocking the two taller boys off, before he loudly declared: „Let's go!“  
He then dashed into the park, following the other group of teenagers, his two guardians slowly trotted after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way to long to translate this, I promise the next update will come sooner. But enjoy^^

For almost two hours Yachi, Tanaka, Kinoshita and Narita had already wandered around the park pretty much aimlessly. Every now and then they stopped at some attraction, Yachi would then stop and shake her head, assuring that she would rather just watch. Then the three boys would abandon her to rush into whatever attraction had caught their attention this time, while Yachi would actually stand there watching them. Every now and then she would even take a picture of them, rushing past her, wailing their arms while yelling at the top of their lungs.  
For reasons that Ennoshita himself didn't really understand they still hadn't noticed their persuaders. Even though said persuaders had in the meantime given up on playing dress up camouflage. The only costume left was a pair of cat ears that Nishinoya had bought somewhere and had immediately placed on Asahi's head.  
Ennoshita felt pretty pathetic. Here he was, secretly following his best friend and also hidden crush, because he feared that said best friend and crush could be taken away – or rather set up away – from him. On this not so epic quest he was accompanied by two other friends, who used this as an opportunity to have their own amusement park date. Why did he even agree to this nonsense?  
What he had observed so far didn't really look like they were trying to set Tanaka and Yachi up at all, after all the three boys spent most of their time abandoning Yachi for some stupid roller-coaster or something.  
Ennoshita was just about to tell Asahi and Nishinoya that he would just go home and forget about all of this, when the other group suddenly split up, in a way that Tanaka was suddenly left alone with Yachi. Furthermore the two were heading straight for the Ferris-wheel, hand in hand.  
„Oi, I think it’s finally getting serious, huh?“, Nishinoya, who had suddenly appeared next to Ennoshita again, said, while shooting the seemingly freshly set up a couple a dark glare.  
  
Tanaka had just stumbled out of a spinning tea cup ride, still slightly dizzy, followed by Kinoshita and Narita, when one of them suddenly grabbed his arm.  
„Don't you think Yachi must feel a little left out if the three of us keep running off on our own? How about you do something with her? Like a ride on the Ferris-wheel, girls like that kind of stuff“, Kinoshita had a broad grin on his face, as he whispered the suggestion into Tanaka's ear. Slightly confused the baldie turned around to look at his friend.  
„And what are you guys doing in the meantime?“, he asked, seemingly not yet fully convinced. Without turning around Kinoshita pointed to a random attraction behind him while explaining: „Narita and I really wanted to try out that thing.“ Finally confused for good Tanaka raised an eyebrow. „The tunnel of love?“, he asked. Kinoshita gave himself a mental slap, he should have looked before pointing to anything. Externally he tried to keep a straight face, even if it was probably the reddest straight face ever and nodded. Suddenly grinning broadly Tanaka gave Kinoshita a pat on the back.  
„Don't worry, I got it, we'll leave you two alone then“, Tanaka laughed before leaving Kinoshita to go and grab Yachi by the wrist, determinedly pulling her towards the Ferris-wheel.  
Kinoshita wished the ground would just open up and swallow him right there and then, admittedly, his plan worked out perfectly, but he knew that Tanaka would be teasing him about that for the next weeks. Suddenly a warm hand touched Kinoshita's shoulder and started slowly pushing him towards the tunnel of love.  
„Well then, come on, you were so keen on going there just now“, Narita said smiling.  
  
In the meantime Tanaka had dragged Yachi to the queue for the Ferris-wheel. On the way there he had just explained that he totally wanted to try that thing out with her. Only when they reached their destination, Yachi completely out of breath and seemingly confused, he let go of her wrist with a mumbled apology.  
The queue moved forwards very slowly, only two people at a time were allowed to enter one of the passenger cars. According to the sign by the entrance a whole round took roughly 15 minutes, combined with the time they wasted waiting that should be enough for Kinoshita and Narita to have some lovey-dovey time. The thought made Tanaka slightly smile to himself, while he looked around. There were 6 more people in front of Yachi and him, from a speaker some stupid on-hold music played and someone, somewhere was yelling a name.  
 _Four more people in front of them_  
Maybe that person lost his friend in the crowd. At least he sounded very desperate. Somehow the voice felt familiar...  
 _Two more people in front of them_  
Only now Tanaka noticed that the lost friend apparently shared his name, well it was common enough. Still a funny coincidence though.  
 _No one left in front of them._  
The employee signaled the two to enter the passenger car slowly and explained, they were not allowed to sit up during the ride or try to shake it. He was just about to wish them a nice ride with his trained service smile, when he was interrupted by a loud outcry.  
„Ryuu!“  
Tanaka's head snapped around, finally he managed to recognize the familiar voice that had been calling out to him for some time. Ennoshita stood next to the queue, his hair a complete mess with some leaves and twigs intertwined with the black wisps, almost as if he had hidden in a bush until recently. He was waving both his arms though the air, like a stranded person calling out for help, until one of the security guards grabbed one of his wrist and told him to please step back from the attraction. Tanaka wanted to immediately jump up but was shoved back into his seats by the employee who had just lead Yachi and him into the passenger cabin. And then the doors closed.  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your reminder that all comments/kudos/whatever are very much appreciated. Also I have a tumblr (same name as here), where you can leave requests^^


	5. Happy End for Dorks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back again, I really want to try and finish this fanfic soon, so I can work on something that isn't that poorly written xD

Even though the passenger car had already started moving Tanaka completely threw the instructions of the employee over board and got up to get a better look out of the window. The security guard, who had just grabbed Ennoshita's arm, loosened his grip already and Ennoshita was apologizing with a bow. After that he said something that Tanaka obviously could not hear from his position and walked towards two other teenagers that looked oddly familiar. Confused Tanaka plumped himself back onto the seat, causing the passenger car to shake a bit.  
As a reaction Yachi let out a small screech, reminding Tanaka again, that he was not alone. Somehow he had already forgotten about the small blonde. Her fists clenched and completely pale she sat across from him, her eyes deliberately shut close.  
„Damn, don't tell me you're scared of heights?“, he blurted out without giving it another thought. All thoughts about Ennoshita were forgotten in an instant. Yachi only nodded slightly, her eyelids still squeezed together to block everything out. Clueless Tanaka scratched the back of his shaved head. He was never really good in dealing with those kind of situations. Unfortunately this whole thing was more or less his fault, so it was on him to take responsibility. After all that was his job, as a Senpai!  
Carefully he placed a hand on the shoulder of the shivering girl. „Open your eyes“, he demanded softly, „seeing nothing must be even more scary, you don't have to look outside, just open your eyes.“  
At first she opened her eyes for only a second, just to shut them close at the next slight stutter of the passenger car. After Tanaka squeezed her shoulder again she completely opened them again and looked at the ground.  
Hesitantly Tanaka pulled back his arm and left it hanging somewhere in midair without a purpose. The whole situation was more than just a bit uncomfortable. If at least they had a conversation going, but he never really talked to Yachi alone and the only shared topic was Volleyball.  
 _Don't just talk about your boring hobbies, ask her questions, and show that you are interested!_  
Spontaneously Tanaka remembered something his older sister once told him at some point when she was lecturing him on how to get a cute girlfriend. Ask questions, right, this way a conversation was sure to happen.  
„Do you have a boyfriend?“, relieved about having found a solution to the problem he just blurted out the first question, that came to his mind. Right after realizing that this probably wasn't that great of an ice-breaker he had the sudden urge to give himself a good face palm. Yachi's face turned a bright red while she shook her head so fast that it almost made her dizzy. Well, that didn't really work well as a conversation starter. Tanaka shot a look outside the window to check just how long this ride would still take. Only now he noticed that the view was really damn amazing. He really wanted to share it with Yachi, just pull her over to the window and show her how ridiculously small everything down there looked and how frigging cool the clouds looked. But she probably wouldn't be too happy about that. It would probably be best if he would just sit still for the rest of the ride, otherwise he would in a worst case scenario cause Yachi to have another panic attack. Contrary to that Yachi's eyes had already followed his and like a scared child she carefully peaked out of the window. Tanaka couldn't stop himself from smiling, while he stretched out his arm again to gently ruffle Yachi's hair for a moment.  
„There we go.“  
  
„Oi , Ennoshita, you won't believe this, while you ran after Ryuu Asahi and I went to check out he tunnel of love and you won't believe who we met there“, wildly waving both his arms around and yelling way too loud Nishinoya came running towards Ennoshita, who was, after several apologies, slowly and with his head down walking away from the Ferris-wheel. Once Nishinoya saw the impression on his friend’s face he stopped abruptly, causing Asahi to stumble into him, however he ignored his boyfriend for once.  
„You alright?“, Nishinoya sounded seriously concerned. With an obviously forced smile Ennoshita nodded in response.  
„Yeah sure, everything is great. I'll go home now, have a nice time.“, and with that he left, clearly deliberate to hurry as much as possible, almost as if running away.  
Roughly a minute later Tanaka joined the remaining two, smiling broadly and hand in hand with Yachi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the TanakaxYachi end for this fic, the next chapter will be an alternative end with some implied EnnoTana. Thank you very much for reading, comments, kudos and whatever are always appreciated.


	6. Just my type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. It's over now. Hopefully someone enjoyed this.  
> Next time I'll be better, I promise :)

Once the passenger car rose up Tanaka let out and anguished wail while hitting on of his fists against the window. Yachi, who still sat opposite him, twitched a little.  
„Sorry,“ Tanaka said, after he remembered, that he was not alone, „but Chika- um, Ennoshita really looked serious, so I guess it was kinda important.“  
Tanaka started fidgeting on the bench. Why did he have to listen to Kinoshita's stupid idea and chose the stupid Ferris-wheel? Just taking Yachi anywhere else would have worked as well.  
  
And now he was trapped here for 15 minutes and he still wasn't sure if Ennoshita would wait for that long. In a sudden burst of intelligence he started hastily searching his pockets for his smartphone.  
His fingers almost trembling Tanaka hastily scrolled through his contacts. Since he saved Ennoshita's number as 'Chica' back when they first exchanged numbers – just for fun of course – it was at least close to the top of the alphabet and therefore didn't take that long to find.  
 _Please wait for me, landing in approx. 15 min_  
After he sent the message, he stared at the screen, unblinking, while he waited for Ennoshita to reply or at least see the message. He didn't. After almost five minutes of nonstop staring he stuffed the smartphone back into the pocket of his jeans while letting an annoyed groan. But before he did any of that he turned the volume of his phone up to the maximum.  
  
  
Yachi looked down, a somewhat bashful smile on her face, as she hid her face behind the curtain of her hair as best as possible. Clueless Tanaka scratched the back of his head, the whole situation was more than just a bit uncomfortable for both of them.  
„Sorry for just dragging you here without a warning“, Tanaka muttered silently, while avoiding to look at Yachi's general direction. Still smiling she lifter her head up again: „It's alright Tanaka-senpai, I was just a little surprised that you suddenly grabbed me, but somehow this whole thing was still kind of funny. Even though I only went because I hoped Kiyoko-senpai would be here too.“  
Tanaka smiled back. „Shimizu sure is a beauty, but having you was nice as well.“  
  
He had never really talked to Yachi before, since she always hid behind someone whenever he approached her. Yet, the conversation was going fairly well. With sparkling eyes the young blonde nodded. „Yes, she is so beautiful!“, Yachi declared, sounding almost swooning.  
Tanaka let out a loud laugh, while he leaned back. „Slender, black hair and long legs, that is exactly my type.“, he explained, before giving Yachi's hair another ruffle, „I think we could become really great friends.“  
  
After the eternal 15 minutes had finally ended Tanaka couldn't get out of the passenger cabin quickly enough. Seeking Tanaka let his gaze wander through the crowd, no signs of Ennoshita anywhere, instead he spotted another fairly familiar shock of hair.  
„Ryuuuu“, energetically waving his arms around Nishinoya called out for his best friend. As fast as possible, Tanaka shoved his way through the crowd.  
„This way, now!“, Nishinoya ordered, pointing his finger vaguely in the direction of the parks exit. Tanaka nodded and was about to sprint of, when he stopped again.  
  
„I left Yachi somewhere back there, could you pick her up, or even better, call Kiyoko and tell her Yachi got lost, I bet she will come look for her with you“, and with that he finally took off after Ennoshita.  
  
Listless Ennoshita kicked against a small rock that lay on his path, causing it to roll a bit. With his eyes he followed the movement of the rock, while his other leg lunged out to hit it again.  
  
This whole thing had been so stupid to begin with. Why did he even agree to it? He should have known better.  
It hurt, again and again it hurt so terribly and still he never learned anything from it. He gave the rock another strong kick and with that conveyed it into the next bush, before he sank on his knees, face buried in his hands.  
 _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot_  
Suddenly a warm hand touched his shoulder. Oh great, a worried citizens, here to ask for his emotional well-being. That was the last thing Ennoshita needed right now. While he got up again and dusted his jeans off, he put on his best fake smile. But the smile disappeared in a second, when Ennoshita realized who he had in front of him.  
„Sorry ´bout that stupid thing with the Ferris-wheel, long story, but you could have at least waited for me...“, a short break arose, in which Ennoshita eagerly looked at the tips of his shoes. „So, um, what did you want to say earlier?“  
Of course Tanaka would ask about that, how could he even for a second believe, to just run away from it all? Desperately Ennoshita searched his mind for some excuse, a lie he could tell to get away from it all.  
  
No, he had been running away from it all for way too long, running away was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. It was time to face his feelings.  
With a sudden boost of confidence he straightened up his back to look Tanaka directly in the eyes, while loudly declaring: „I fell in love with you Tanaka!“  
Tanaka just looked back, mouth wide open and seemingly surprised by this. The longer the silence lasted the stronger Ennoshita's desire to just curl up and die became. When Tanaka finally stopped looking like a paralyzed deer in the headlights the reaction was different from what Ennoshita had expected to happen. Laughing he wrapped an arm around Ennoshita's shoulders.  
„Is this the reason for all of that drama today? You guys really need to make everything over complicated, don't you?“  
  
Ennoshita was unsure of how to react to the sudden physical contact. After a moment Tanaka seemed to realize, that he made Ennoshita a little uncomfortable and pulled his arm back to again scratch the back of his head.  
„Could you give me some time to think about that, somehow this whole situation is kind of new to me“, he then muttered. Ennoshita simply nodded, maybe he shouldn't have thrown all of this at Tanaka so suddenly.  
„Well, see you at training“  
  
„Yeah“  
  
„Yeah, well, um bye“  
  
„Yeah, bye“  
  
„Yes, um, have a nice rest of the week.  
  
„Ah, yes.  
  
„Yeah... then, bye  
  
„Yeah... bye.“  
The two walked away in different directions, after they had finally managed to say their awkward goodbyes. After a few steps Tanaka looked over his shoulders, to take a last glance at Ennoshita.  
 _Slender, black hair and long legs, just my type._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that Kudos/Comments/Whatever are very much appreciated.  
> Also I have a Tumblr (http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can drop request, prompts or just chat with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of one of my german fanficitons, if you want you can read the original here: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5820f45a0003659b34402694/1/Tanakoi  
> If you notice any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them (English is not my first language, duh).


End file.
